Un après midi entre amis
by LemonGuys
Summary: Justin Bieber invite ses amis des One Direction et tout particulièrement son meilleur ami Niall Horan, à passer l'après-midi chez lui mais cela ne va pas se passer exactement comme il l'espérait... Un bel exemple d'un après midi entre ami qui dérape complètement. Ma première fanfiction pleine de lemon, définitivement yaoi et plutôt hard. Mélange de tendresse et pulsions sexuelles.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis Justin Bieber, le jeune chanteur britannique au succès mondial (eh oui je suis modeste en plus) et malgré la forte concurence dans le monde de la musique, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour les One Direction. Liam, Louis, Zayn et Harry sont vraiment adorable mais j'ai quand même beaucoup plus d'affinités avec Niall : c'est vraiment un plaisir de discuter avec lui, il est agréable et cultivé tout en restant modeste, il m'impressionne...  
Un bel après-midi, je les invitais donc tous les cinq a venir chez moi à Londres. Ils acceptèrent avec plaisir mon invitation.  
Il est quatorze heures, ça sonne, ils sont la, tout est prêt. Je vais les accueillir, ils entrent tous, me serrant la main et se dirigent vers le jardin. Ils s'assoient tous autour de la grande table extérieure, je leur apporte des boissons fraîches et repart en cuisine pour préparer les gâteaux. Et Niall, charmant, comme à son habitude, me rejoint pour m'aider, nous préparons donc ensemble cookies, muffins et autres sucreries plus goûteuses les une que les autres. Comme la préparation est assez longue je préviens les autres qui décident d'aller se faire un basket sur le terrain en bas de la rue. Je retourne donc en cuisine où Niall m'attends mais quelque chose est différent dans son regard, on aurait dit qu'il "pétillait" comme un enfant devant une sucrerie. Je n'y porta pas d'attention et retourne aux fourneaux, Niall aussi mais il ne recommence pas a cuisiner et pose un main sur mon épaule. Pensant d'abord à une marque d'amitié qui allait être suivie d'une remarque un peu moqueuse (il faut dire que je ne suis pas vraiment un cordon bleu non plus...) je ne réagi pas mais aucune remarque ne vient, Niall retire sa main et nous finissons les gâteaux. Mais lorsque j'ai eu lavé mes mains, le petit jeu recommença, il me pose la main sur l'épaule et me fixe dans les yeux. Il m'emmène sur le canapé, je ne sait pas trop ce que je dois penser... Mais une fois que nous sommes assis, il commence à me caresser le torse puis le ventre, il m'embrasse dans le cou et se rapproche petit a petit de ma bouche. Je suis complètement tétanisé et même si j'avais voulu je n'aurais pas pu le repousser. Il finit par m'embrasser langoureusement, jamais on ne m'avais embrassé comme ça. Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ? Mon meilleur ami m'embrasse. Comment est-ce possible ? Et pourquoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche... Toutes ces pensées me traversent l'esprit mais derrière ma "stupeur" un certain plaisir apparaît, je ne l'arrête donc pas, j'aurais été fou de le faire ! Mais comment se cela se fait que je n'ai rien remarqué ?  
Malgré tous mes efforts, il remarque mon étonnement et me sourit puis me dit : "Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal que tu n'aies rien remarqué, je ne le montre jamais devant les autres mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai des sentiments pour toi !". Il m'embrassa à nouveau puis repris : "Tu viens de m'offrir la chance que j'ai tant attendu, je t'aime Justin, je sait que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser mais s'il te plait, ne me repousse pas.". J'étais en état de choc, comment avais-je pu être aveuglé à ce point, après avoir passé autant de temps auprès de lui ? Une grande hésitation me prends. Ne suis-je pas en train de faire une grosse bêtise ? Malgré cela je n'avais pas du tout envi d'arrêter, j'ai envi d'expériences nouvelles, et ce que m'offre Niall est trop bon pour se refuser ! Pourtant je ne suis pas gay... Et je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais ressenti de l'attirance qu'elle soit physique ou sentimentale pour un homme... Mais un je ne sait quoi me pousse à continuer, a ne pas tout arrêter là.  
Étant toujours dans un état second, et donc incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, je le tire vers moi et l'embrasse à nouveau. Ce qui le remplit de joie en une seconde, il m'enlève alors mon t-shirt et recommence alors à me caresser, lentement, tendrement, tout en m'embrassant, tournant sa langue chaude dans ma bouche, je n'en reviens pas de l'effet qu'il as sur moi... Et tout ça se voit très bien sur moi, en effet malgré mon hétérosexualité je sens une bosse se former sur mon pantalon. Mon meilleur ami me fait bander, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourtant, il ne le remarque pas immédiatement. Et cette fois il stimule mes tétons, les frottant, les malaxant d'abord avec ses mains puis avec sa langue, c'est extrêmement agréable et terriblement excitant. Lorsque sa bouche pris le relai, sa main descendit doucement contre mon torse et mon ventre le parcourant de long en large comme avide de mon corps, en arrivant sur mon entrejambe, il marque un temps d'arrêt en sentant la bosse qui s'était formée, je vois l'immense joie dans ses yeux : il a vraiment tenté le tout pour le tout, j'aurais pu être choqué par son comportement mais, à ma grande surprise, j'adorais ça ! Voyant mon plaisir il repart de plus belle, je vois d'ailleurs son érection de plus en plus grande sur son jean slim (hyper sexy en passant) qui compressait son pénis. Et là, je sens sa main entrer dans mon caleçon, au même moment un frisson parcourt tout mon corps, jamais un homme n'avais jamais touché mon pénis mais une fois de plus je ressent toute cette excitation mais je me demande bien ce que je suis en train de faire, toujours sans l'arrêter le moins du monde. Il me caresse donc en direct et c'est un plaisir vraiment surprenant, encore 30 minutes plus tôt je n'aurais pas imaginé ce genre de bonheur, et encore moins avec Niall... Il défais ma braguette et baisse un peu mon pantalon, exposant mes 19 centimètres tendus comme ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis bien longtemps. Il commence alors des allers venus, jouant avec mon prépuce comme si c'était la chose la plus rare au monde. Étant donné le plaisir qu'il me procure je veux lui rendre la pareille. Je l'imite donc, j'introduis maladroitement ma main dans son boxer bien trop serré. Il est un peu surpris et moi aussi en fait, je ne sait absolument pas pourquoi je fais ça mais je suis dans le feu de l'action et je ne m'arrêterai pour rien au monde. J'ouvre donc sa braguette et découvre une queue assez similaire à la mienne bien que légèrement plus grande, je commence a le masturber et lui ne s'arrête pas. C'est étrange, une geste si banal que la masturbation, quand ce n'est pas sa propre queue que l'on as dans la main, cela prends une toute autre dimension, c'est bien plus sensuel et excitant. Au bout de quelques minutes nous nous arrêtons, nous sommes totalement nus car nous enlevions le reste de nos vêtements petit à petit, il m'emmène alors dans ma chambre où il m'allonge sur le lit et vient se positionner au dessus de moi, il se colle alors à moi et nous nous enlaçons l'un dans les bras de l'autre, nos queues se frottent entre elles et Niall m'embrasse encore, en voulant toujours plus, se délectant de ma salive et moi ne lâchant plus ses lèvres pulpeuses. Sa peu était douce, chaude, il m'enveloppe dans ses bras, je me sent bien, tellement bien. Après un très long baiser des plus langoureux, il enlève sa bouche de la mienne et son regard devient interrogateur et malicieux, il me regarde et me demande si je souhaite tester autre chose. J'ai peur, c'est très troublant de se retrouver comme ça, nu, avec lui dans mon salon. Mais avec le plaisir que j'ai éprouvé jusque maintenant cette je ne pouvais pas répondre non à cette question.  
Mais comme j'étais toujours dans un état second, je ne pus faire qu'un vague signe de la tête, mais il comprends très bien. Il recommence, une fois de plus à embrasser mon corps, d'abord mon torse, puis mes tétons : il aime beaucoup cette partie du corps et ça se voit, tout en me masturbant lentement ; alternant caresses et allers venus, sa bouche arrive sur le bas de mon ventre. Il prends alors une puis mes deux testicules dans sa bouches, les relâche. Il lèche ma queue lentement, monte un peu, redescend, puis remonte un petit peu plus à chaque fois mais n'atteint jamais mon gland. C'est tellement excitant, je bande terriblement, cela me fait presque mal tellement elle est dure. Et il continue comme ça pendant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles je grognais de plaisir ce qui l'incitait à continuer de me faire attendre. Je n'en peut plus d'attendre ! Je réussi donc, avec tous le mal du monde, à articuler un "Vas-y, s'il te plait". C'est ce qu'il attendait, il remonta cette fois ci jusque mon gland et la sensation est incroyable ! Du pur bonheur ! Et il continue, lentement à monter puis descendre, parcourant mon sexe de sa langue chaude et douce, entrecoupé de quelques baisers toujours au même endroit ce qui m'excite plus à chaque fois. Il est vraiment incroyable ! Doux, sensuel, et tellement beau. Tout en faisant cela, il me fixe dans les yeux, ce regard, ça se voit qu'il réalise un rêve. Il est vraiment amoureux, et ça continue de me troubler, mais je veux profiter de l'instant ! Et ce petit jeu continue, il est horrible, il joue avec moi, me faisant attendre, comment peut on être aussi horrible et aussi bon en même temps ? Et au bout d'un certain temps, il juge qu'il as assez joué et prends seulement mon gland dans sa bouche, puis le retire et fait l'inverse de tout à l'heure, à chaque fois il descends un peu plus et ce ne sont plus des grognements qui sortent de ma bouche mais des gémissements bien sonores. Mais toute cette stimulation et cette excitation sexuelle vont aboutir, je sent que je ne vais plus tarder à jouir et j'en informe Niall qui continue son affaire, encore plus tendrement et quelques secondes plus tard il sent que mon pénis se contracte et le relâche, il me branle doucement jusqu'à ce que mes 8 jets de sperme aient atterris sur mon ventre. Par réflexe je prends un mouchoir sur la table de nuit mais Niall m'arrête et rapproche sa tête de mon ventre recouvert de foutre encore chaud, il lèche tout, et se délecte de ce lait qui me recouvre, presque comme un bébé tétant le sein. Il a l'air de tellement aimer ça, je ne suis pas très original mais encore une fois je reproduis ce qu'il vient de m'offrir. Je le retourne donc sur le dos, me retrouvant au dessus de lui. Il paraît assez surpris mais me laisse une totale liberté avec son corps. Mais sa délicatesse ne m'est pas encore totalement acquise... Je ne prends donc pas le temps de "jouer" avec sa belle queue toujours en érection, je la prends directement dans la bouche, lui arrachant un "OH", pas de surprise mais de joie. Je commence les allers venus et il y paraît très réceptif : il ne cesse de gémir, de grogner. C'est très surprenant au départ en effet ce membre chaud dans la bouche a un goût légèrement salé et est plutôt agréable à tenir en bouche. Mais tous ce qui avait été fait avant l'avait tellement excité qu'au bout d'à peine deux minutes il me dit qu'il allait éjaculer et là que faire ? Continuer à sucer et avaler, retirer sa magnifique queue et en profiter pour lécher son corps doux et chaud. Je ne sais pas quoi faire j'enlève donc son engin de ma bouche mais trop tard et je me retrouve aspergé sur tout le visage de son sperme, une partie arriva même directement dans ma bouche. C'est vrai que ça n'as pas mauvais goût. Mais pour nettoyer mon visage, il m'embrassa aux endroits des projections, stockant tous son propre sperme dans sa bouche et il avala encore tout ça. Il me repris dans ses bras et me serre longuement, nous sommes hébétés, et tellement heureux.  
Mais, alors que je ne m'y attendais plus il replaça sa main sur ma queue qui rebanda presque instantanément et me fixa, il voulait le demander quelque chose mais il n'osait pas, je lui dis alors "Qu'y a-t-il ?" Ce à quoi il réponds : "Heu non, je ne peux pas te demander ça...". Je le rassure lui disant qu'il n'as pas a s'inquiéter qu'il peut tout me dire (oui c'est bien moi le troublé de service qui dit ça...). Il se lançe donc : "Bon voilà, je ne veux pas te forcer mais en réalité je n'ai jamais essayé la sodomie, mais je pense être plutôt passif, et j'aurais aimé tester avec toi, mais ne te sens pas obligé surtout. C'est déjà extraordinaire ce que tu m'as offert là !". Je restais là, toujours plus hésitant mais désireux de continuer cette expérience, je finis donc par accepter sa proposition ce qui le remplit de joie et le refait bander aussitôt. Je me dirige vers ma table de nuit, et prends mon tube de gel lubrifiant. J'en applique sur ma queue et me retourne. Je vois alors Niall qui commence a détendre son anus, rôle que je reprends dès mon retour sur le lit. Je m'enduis les doigts de gel et commence à le doigter d'abord avec un puis deux et enfin trois doigts cela le fait énormément gémir de plaisir. Et lorsque je suppose qu'il est prêt, j'approche ma bite de son anus et rentre mon gland, lui arrachant un cri terrible mais il m'assure que tout va bien, je continue alors a m'introduire en lui, petit à petit, centimètre par centimètre. Je m'enduis aussi régulièrement pour éviter de lui faire mal. Une fois au bout, il émet un autre cri, mais pas de douleur cette fois, il me crie "VAS Y !". Je commence donc à faire des allers retours. Ce qui le fait crier, encore et encore ; "OH OUI ! CONTINUE ! VAS Y ! PLUS VITE ! PLUS FORT ! OH JUSTIN ! C'EST TROP BON !" J'exécute tous ses ordres augmentant la vitesse et l'intensité. Si bien qu'une je finis par maintenir un rythme plutôt soutenu, ramonant tous son magnifique petit cul. Il adore ça et moi aussi pour être franc, je ne sait pas comment cela se fait mais ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je découvre ma bisexualité moi qui ne pensait pas pouvoir aimer un homme. Et cet homme là qu'est-ce que je l'aime ! Je continue donc crescendo jusqu'à jouir au fond de son cul pour son plus grand plaisir. Et cela lui as tellement plu qu'il me dit qu'il va jouir à nouveau alors même qu'il n'as pas retouché à sa verge. Mais avant que cela n'arrive je la prends en bouche et récupère tout ce foutre chaud et le boit goulûment.  
Nous étions là allongés sur mon lit, inertes, épuisés mais dans un état de béatitude incroyable. Mais soudain je reviens à la réalité et me rappelle que les autres peuvent revenir à tout moment et je vais donc chercher nos vêtements éparpillés dans le salon. Et vous n'imaginez pas ma réaction quand en arrivant dans le salon je vois Louis, assis dans le canapé... Nos ébats ne sont donc plus si secrets que ça... Je prends donc nos vêtements à la hâte, Louis ne m'adresse même pas la parole. Je retourne dans la chambre et explique la situation à Niall qui ne sait que répondre. Nous nous rhabillons et les autres arrivent quelques minutes plus tard. Et Louis, ne dit rien... Mais saura-t-il tenir sa langue ? Rien n'est moins sur...


	2. Chapter 2

Nous sommes toujours là, tous les deux nus sur le lit, complètement sonnés de l'apparition de Louis alors que nous pensions être parfaitement seuls... Nous nous regardons longuement... Que faire ? Après un certain temps d'hésitation nous nous rhabillons et nous décidons d'aller voir "l'intrus". Mais Niall as trop peur d'affronter son ami, et je le comprends ça a déjà été dur de me parler alors qu'il m'aime depuis bien longtemps, j'y vais donc seul, et sans surprise il n'as pas bougé d'un centimètre. Et il me regarde, comme si j'étais un inconnu... Et pour être franc je ne me reconnais plus trop non plus mais je m'éloigne du sujet là... Et là je n'ai rien su trouver de mieux que de lui demander s'il veut en parler et sa réponse ne à été on ne peut plus claire : "Heu, oui j'aimerais en parler, je viens de voir, enfin surtout entendre deux personnes que je pensais très bien connaître faire des choses qui m'ont en fait un peu voire beaucoup troublées... Donc oui j'aimerais en parler... Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre ce que j'ai loupé... Comment j'ai pu ne rien voir alors que tout était sous mes yeux..." Je lui explique alors le gros de l'histoire (en atténuant beaucoup les avances très claires de Niall et le déroulement de nos petits "jeux de séductions"...) Je lui explique que tout ça n'étais pas calculé (du moins pas pour moi), que ça s'est fait comme ça et que je je n'y peut rien... Et que je viens de découvrir le fait que je suis bi... Étant moi même encore plutôt troublé de l'expérience que je venais de vivre, lui donner ces explications me met incroyablement mal à l'aise... Je bégaye, perds mes mots, c'est très dur ! Mais si il y a bien quelque chose que je n'aurais pas pu prévoir c'était bien la réponse de Louis... Il reprends alors : "C'est dingue que l'on arrive pas à se parler nous cinq... On est tellement soudés mais jamais une fois on a parlé de nos sexualité... On dirait un gros tabou... Enfin si, l'autre fois j'ai entendu Zayn faire une blague homophobe à Liam qui a éclaté de rire... Ça m'as beaucoup déçu et gêné d'ailleurs... Mais bien sur ils ne l'ont pas vu... Je sait pas moi c'est pas un truc dont on peut parler entre mecs ? (Je hoche la tête.) Parce que oui j'en ai marre de tourner autour du pot, je suis gay". Il fait une pause pour reprendre son souffle et moi j'analyse tout ce qu'il vient de me dire... En voilà une autre... C'est décidément bien compliqué... Et aussitôt qu'il a inspiré il reprends : "Oui je suis gay, et contrairement à ce qui est dit partout ce n'est pas si facile, on est très mal acceptés, le regard des gens est rarement bienveillant... Et les gens sont souvent blessant sans le savoir et même sans comprendre pourquoi... Et donc tu veux savoir ce que ça me fais de découvrir que deux gars que je pensais hétéros depuis des années ne le sont pas ? (À ma décharge ça fait à peine une heure que je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment hétéro...) Eh bien ça me fais mal... Parce que ces dernières années j'aurais eu besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler mais je n'ai pu trouver personne... Et que les gens aient peur d'annoncer ça a tout le monde à cause du regard qu'on aura sur eux... Et très franchement, de vous entendre jouir comme ça, de vous imaginer faire je ne sait quelle folie... Eh bien ça m'as donné une putain d'érection... Voilà vous êtes tous les deux super mignons... Putain qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire ? Vous êtes certainement les gars les plus sexys que je connaisse et là j'apprends que vous êtes aussi attirés par les hommes... Désolé je m'emporte... C'est juste que j'ai longtemps fantasmé sur toi Justin et aussi sur toi Niall... Donc j'ai du mal à m'en remettre." À ce moment là je regarde son pantalon et en effet il à vraiment l'air de bander comme un malade...

Mais quel après-midi... Moi qui invitais juste des amis pour me détendre eh bien j'ai découvert que mon meilleur ami était amoureux de moi, que j'étais bi et qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférent et qu'un autre de mes amis était gay et qu'il me trouvait sexy... Pendant que je réfléchis Niall arrive dans mon dos et s'assois de l'autre côté de Louis. Il lui prends la main et commence à lui répondre : "Désolé, si j'avais su... Si j'avais su ce que tu ressentais, si j'avais su que c'était aussi dur pour toi... J'ai vraiment été un ami de merde..." Louis commence à pleurer, se reposant sur mon épaule et je le prends dans mes bras. Si il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste c'est voir mes amis pleurer ! Niall continue alors "Mais comme tu dis les autres ne comprendraient pas... Ils n'ont pas notre sensibilité et ça créerait des tensions et des problèmes dans le groupe... Je sait que ça va être très dur mais est-ce que vous vous sentez de faire comme si tout ça n'avais jamais eu lieu ? (Je hoche la tête et Louis réussit péniblement à faire un mouvement.) Merci beaucoup... Et Louis si jamais tu veux discuter, peu importe le sujet, ma porte te seras toujours ouverte !" Il commence à arrêter de sangloter, nous rangeons tout, les autres ne vont plus tarder... Et s'ils nous voient comme ça je ne sait pas comment ils réagiront et on aimerait éviter de faire notre copine out collectif aujourd' ...

D'ailleurs les voilà, affamés et assoiffés après de nombreuses parties de basket contre d'autres jeunes qu'ils avaient rencontrés en bas. Nous leur servons donc tous les gâteaux que nous avons préparés avec "amour", ainsi que de nombreuses boissons. Et nous discutons de tout et de rien, des filles entre autre (en même temps Niall et Louis n'arrêtent pas de me lancer des regards presque gênés... Mais suffise ment discrets tout de même) mais aussi de leurs performances sportives etc... Et ceci pendant quelques heures, si bien qu'une fois 19 heures dépassée je leur propose de rester dormir (comme à chaque fois que je les invites). Mais Harry et Zayn préfèrent rentrer chez eux tandis que Liam doit retrouver sa petite amie. Nous voilà donc, il est 20 heures et nous ne sommes plus que trois, je ne sait pas pourquoi mais je ne suis même pas surpris que ces deux là soient restés... Ce qui me fait repenser aux nombreuses nuits que Niall et moi avons déjà passé ensemble, dans mon lit mais en tant qu'amis... À parler jusque très très tard... Il n'as jamais du réussir à m'avouer ses sentiments avant aujourd'hui... Mais ça a du être tellement dur pour lui de se contenir comme ça... Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant... Et je sent que cette nuit sera bien différente aussi... Enfin si elle ne l'est pas je serais bien surpris...

Nous nous faisons une petite soirée pizza TV, bien calme d'ailleurs... Trop calme... Ça ne va pas durer... Je le sens... Au bout d'une petite heure je dis que je vais me coucher, au début aucune réaction... Je vais donc m'allonger dans mon lit. Mais il ne faut pas très longtemps pour que mes amis se lèvent et viennent se placer chacun d'un côté de moi dans le lit. Je m'y attendais, mais je suis nerveux, j'avais déjà eu pas mal d'expérience sexuelles dont de nombreux plans à trois mais jamais un deuxième mec n'était rentré dans l'équation... Et encore moins un troisième... Mais l'inconnu me paraissait des plus intéressant.

Et mes deux amis ne se firent pas prier très longtemps... Au bout d'à peine deux minutes je sens Louis m'embrasser dans le cou et tous les deux me caressent passant leurs mains sous mon t-shirt qui ne resta pas beaucoup plus longtemps sur mon torse. C'était vraiment excitant ! Mais quelle journée... D'abord Niall et maintenant Louis en plus... Je suis leur jouet, même si Louis est très hésitant, il est nerveux, je me demande si ce n'est pas sa première fois. Et moi mes mains touchent leurs deux corps doux et musclé et en descendant je sent la bosse sur leurs deux pantalons et continue de tâter leurs corps sexys. Petit à petit nous nous déshabillons et nous sommes maintenant tous les trois en boxers, complètement déformés par nos engins durs comme la pierre je me lance et prends donc une queue dans chaque main et les masturbes doucement, découvrant la verge de Louis, elle n'est pas énorme, environ 14 centimètres, mais je pense qu'on va quand même bien s'amuser avec ! D'ailleurs Louis n'en peu plus d'attendre et se place au dessus de moi pour me pénétrer ce qui fait un peu faire la tête à Niall que je tire pour l'embrasser et lui témoigner mon amour grandissant pour lui. Louis, dans la précipitation de l'excitation avait oublié de détendre mon anus rendant impossible la sodomie mais se rattrape très vite redescendant sa tête et la fourrant entre mes fesses, il ne s'y prends pas mal, c'est même très agréable ! Lorsqu'il me pense prêt il remonte et fais rentrer son gland. C'est très très douloureux au début je crie donc à en affoler mes partenaires que je dois rassurer assez régulièrement mais après cinq bonnes minutes mon cul s'est fait à l'épaisseur de cette queue et je ne criais plus je gémis de plaisir tellement c'est bon. Pour être plus à l'aise, Louis m'as tiré vers le bord du lit comme ça il peut se mettre debout sur le sol. Mais je sent que Niall est en retrait je lui dis de se rapprocher et de se mettre au niveau de ma bouche. Ce qu'il fait sans attendre, tout heureux, il m'amène donc sa jolie verge à la bouche et se couche sur moi dans le sens inverse. Lui permettant d'atteindre ma queue et de me sucer en même temps.

Wahouh, c'est royal ! Mon premier 69, et Louis, qui me sodomise toujours mais lentement pour plus faire durer l'acte à notre plus grand plaisir à tous les deux. Mais l'excitation le rattrape bien vite et je sens le foutre chaud se déverser dans mon cul et lorsqu'il se retire je ressens le vide qu'il a laissé et il replace sa tête entre mes fesses pour le combler un peu et se remet à nettoyer tout ce sperme dégoulinant. Et pendant ce temps, avec Niall nous continuons notre 69 et j'en profite pour malaxer ses belles fesses bien fermes et musclées je commence même à enfoncer mon index dans son cul. Et juste après se déclenche comme une réaction en chaîne, mon doigt entraîne son éjaculations dans ma bouche et la sienne entraîne mon éjaculation dans sa bouche. Et, décidément cette nuit est particulièrement surprenante, parce qui se retourne vers moi et m'embrasse avant que j'ai avalé, créant un mélange de foutre dans nos bouches qui ne me déplu pas vraiment. Puis nous nous regardons, les yeux dans les yeux et nous comprenons notre désir à tous les deux, nous attrapons Louis et l'allongeons sur le lit, enfin sur moi pour être précis et il s'empale sur ma queue encore bien humide de la magnifique pipe de Niall. Et comme il ne s'y attendais pas il poussa un petit cris de surprise mais il exprima vite son plaisir en lâchant des "OH OUI" bien sonores mais se crispa en voyant Niall se diriger lui aussi vers son petit cul encore bien trop peu habitué déjà rien qu'à une bite pour pouvoir en accueillir deux... Il en bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible "Mais, euh, non, qu'est-ce que, ça ne va jamais..." Mais nous avions décidé de tester et pour être franc sa peur ne faisait que plus nous exciter. Niall arrive donc et place son gland à l'entrée de Louis et pousse doucement jusqu'à ce que son anus se relâche un peu mais ce n'est pas suffisant et Niall décide de s'engouffrer quand même dans la petite ouverture qui lui est offerte. Louis as mal et il le fais savoir en hurlant de douleur, heureusement que les voisins sont plutôt éloignés sinon on aurait pu les voir débarquer en moins de deux. Mais nous continuons à faire des mouvements dans cet espace étroit. Et en même temps j'attrape Louis dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement. Ce baiser a presque l'effet d'un anti-douleur sur lui et permet à Niall d'augmenter la cadence. Lui aussi prends de l'assurance et ça se voit, il y met plus de volonté voire même un petit peu de violence, heurtant le fond du cul de Louis à chaque fois avec plus de force. À tel point que Louis éjacule sur mon ventre, en effet depuis que nous sommes tous les deux dans son cul je le branle doucement et me voilà encore une fois recouvert de foutre ! Et je ne m'en plains pas ! Après encore quelques allers venus de mon cher Niall nous lui disons que nous allons jouir et il nous retire alors brusquement et prends nos deux verges dans sa bouche en même temps. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il pourrais faire ça. Mais il bois avec avidité tout ce lait qui lui arrive dans la bouche et s'allonge à côté de moi. Niall, lui, colle son ventre au mien qui étais toujours recouvert de foutre mais ça ne le gêne pas. Il est dans mes bras et il est incroyablement heureux. C'est tout ce qui compte pour lui ! Nos jambes sont les unes dans les autres et nos bites se touchent. Louis quand à lui est sur le côté, collé à moi, sa queue est collée à ma hanche et ses bras sont autour de mon cou. Nous nous endormons tous les trois dans cette position après une nuit riche en émotions. Mais je tarde un peu plus que mes amis à dormir... Des questions m'obsèdent, sur l'affection que je porte à chacun d'eux et tout particulièrement à Niall que je connais depuis bientôt 8 ans, sur les problèmes de jalousie entre Niall et Louis et bien d'autres choses. Mais je finis par m'endormir, tellement heureux avec ces deux gars sexys dans mon lit, collés à moi. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer ça 24h plus tôt mais ça me paraît presque indispensable maintenant que j'ai connu les plaisirs des relations avec les hommes... Sur ce bonne nuit les amis.


End file.
